herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Murdock/Quotes
Murdock s4.png Murdock s3.png Murdock s2.png Murdock s1.png The following quotes are said by (or said to) Matthew Murdock/Daredevil. To see other memorable quotes, click here . Season 1 Murdock: '''I'll be on my way. '''Jezail: Have a good night. ---- Murdock: Can I trust you on this? You won't betray me, will you? Jezail: I wont betray you. Jezail: Bit late to do so now, right? Murdock: People have in the past despite saying that.. Jezail: Put me near that Mikid if you need that much confirmation. Murdock: No need, I can already tell that now.. Jezail: ..Happy, then? Murdock: - He leans the head down, before pulling Jezail close and leaning in to give her a kiss.- Murdock: Good night, Jezail. Jezail: Good night. ---- Jezail: You're not scared of him (Accelerator), are you? Murdock: I sense many things, Jezail. Fear is not one of them... That saying, however.. Murdock: He is -very- dangerous. Jezail: Oh, I knoow. Murdock: And he's killed people, as well. Jezail: Oh. You mean those who don't care about us? ---- Jezail: -Looks at watch- Jezail: I should be heading back. Murdock: Then I'll accompany you. Jezail: I think I can make it back safely, Murdock. Jezail: Thank you. Murdock: It's not about safety. I just want to do it. ---- Jezail: Why a lawyer? Murdock: I really hate criminals.. And I can't stand seeing someone unable to receive help helplessly seek for it. Jezail: Doesn't seem to help your wallet. ---- Season 2 Accelerator: Can you drive? Murdock: Yes, but you're going to have to tell me the color of the lights. Accelerator: What are you, color blind? Murdock: Something like that. ---- Daredevil: I can't read neither of the two, either. (Sissel and Celestia) Daredevil: They're both undead. They don't visibly show emotions. Sissel: But you always seem to eerily know where I'm coming from. Sissel: Hey, I haven't lost touch with my emotions. Daredevil: Your heart isn't beating, you don't produce sweat, your brain doesn't work. Sissel: Fair enough, but that's why I have a face, right? Daredevil: If you have emotions, they're certainly not shown within the body. Sissel: ...Oh wait. Sissel: Oops. Sissel: Blind. Forgot. Sissel: MY bad. ---- Season 3 Murdock: 'I can't go anywhere with all this Negation all over the place. ---- Season 4 '''Murdock: '''Two years and ''still not over with idiot guards! (to X-Men) ----'''Phoenix: And we do need someone like you here , Murdock. Phoenix: You see how chaotic the city of slum's kitchen is, and it needs... the vigilante it once had. Phoenix: That is still, forever your decision to make. Murdock: I didn't come here to offer my services, Wright. Phoenix: '''I know you didn't, i'm begging you to. '''Phoenix: For the sake of the city. People who need help---- Murdock: For once, I've chosen to abandon who I was, to sacrifice it, to save what remains of me. Phoenix: '''Well Murdock, by going through trouble to let us know about the cure, 'Phoenix: '''I think you still have the "Who you were" inside you, and you aren't'' abandoning him. ---- '''Murdock: I know I'm blind, but I don't need anyone to hold the doors for me. I'll open one if I really feel like it. ---- Category:Quotes